


El camino de las hadas

by Chibi_Rukia



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Other, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Rukia/pseuds/Chibi_Rukia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Lucy siempre había vivido encerrada en aquel castillo, sin saber por qué su padre la tenía aislada. Una noche todo su mundo se vuelve patas arriba, y tendrá que enfrentarse al exterior, desconocido para ella, y averiguar el por qué de su existencia. Afortunadamente, no estará sola...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La chica, el mago y el gato

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, y esta es una actividad que realizo sin ánimo de lucro.

**Capítulo uno.**

**La chica, el mago y el gato.**

* * *

 

**_E_** _l_ _mundo era negro y gris al principio, o al menos eso dicen las Crónicas de Meiar, nuestro Dios todopoderoso e inmortal. Se trataba de la Era Oscura. No había personas sobre la faz de la tierra, tan sólo animales salvajes, criaturas terribles como demonios y magos de negro corazón, y seres tan ambiguos como eran los poderosos dragones. Nadie sabe ciencia cierta cómo surgieron todas estas formas de vida, pero dicen los sacerdotes que ya estaban aquí antes de todos los tiempos. Antes incluso que nuestro Dios, el cual llegó a este mundo para poner el orden, junto a sus hermanos, Masul y Mireia._

_Cuentan que un día turbio, como todos los que les habían precedido, tres formas todopoderosas aparecieron de la nada. Éstas eran Meiar, Masul y Mireia, La Trinidad, quienes habían posado los ojos sobre nuestro mundo, y ayudados de lo mejor de su ejército, aquellos que llamamos Las Doce Estrellas Estelares, erradicaron el mal, llevándose la oscuridad, haciendo a los animales dóciles, al igual que a los magos benignos. Los demonios fueron desterrados a unas islas más allá de nuestro continente, y los dragones tuvieron permiso para morar en paz, siempre que no hiciesen daño. Aquel conflicto fue conocido como la Gran Guerra._

_Entonces aparecieron los humanos, los cuales brotaron, se dice, de la semilla de dos flores que emergieron de la tierra, llegando a esparcirse por todo el mundo. Así, nuestra especie se reprodujo más rápidamente que ninguna otra con la bendición de La Trinidad. Fuimos prósperos y amados por nuestros dioses, quienes nos erigieron como sus favoritos. Pero los dragones, envidiosos de tanto reconocimiento, comenzaron a arrasar ciudades, naciones enteras. Fue entonces cuando Masul y Mireia se sacrificaron para crear un conjuro tan tremendamente poderoso que consiguió hacer que todos y cada uno de los dragones del mundo quedasen sellados en una forma humana._

_Nunca más después…_

Unos golpes sonaron con contundencia en el cristal de su ventana. Tan metida estaba en la lectura de aquel libro que cuando los escuchó pegó un bote tremendo sobre el asiento de su escritorio, haciendo que su melena rubia cayese sobre sus hombros, ya que el recogido que la había tenido sujeta se desprendió ante el brusco movimiento. Dejó sobre la mesa el grueso tomo que había estado hojeando una vez más. Estaba forrado con piel rojiza, con el título grabado, además de en la tapa delantera, en el lomo, con letras doradas. Rezaba _‘Historias y leyendas de Fiore y todo el mundo de más allá’_ , y nunca, jamás, podría cansarse de leerlo. Debía de ser, sin lugar a dudas, su preferido.

Giró el rostro y se topó con la enorme sonrisa que empezaba a hacerse habitual en su vida. Al otro lado había un muchacho de su edad que parecía estar flotando, saludándole con la mano e indicándole que le dejase pasar. Ella arrastró la silla con fuerza para poder levantarse mientras se sujetaba los bajos de su largo vestido de color azul, buscando no tropezarse al dirigirse hacia el otro extremo de su extensa habitación. Se subió de rodillas al pequeño escaloncito acolchado que había bajo la ventana y la abrió, haciéndose a un lado para que el joven, de una elegante pirueta, pudiese acceder al interior. Tras él apareció un pequeño gato azul con alas que voló hasta posarse sobre la cabeza del muchacho.

—¡Aye! —exclamó, alzando su patita—. ¡Lucy ha tardado en abrirnos! ¡No quería vernos hoy, Natsu!

El mencionado pareció creerle, porque le miró, sorprendido.

—¿¡De verdad!?

—¡No seas idiota, cabeza hueca! —espetó ella, apretando los puños y cerrando la entrada por la que habían accedido. Se atusó el flequillo tras echar las cortinas para que nadie pudiese verles desde fuera—. No entiendo porqué siempre le das más crédito a Happy que a mí.

—Porque no me mentiría —repuso inocentemente.

—¿¡Y yo sí!?

—¡Aye!

—¡Ush! —Se dirigió a paso rápido a la puerta, asegurándose que no había nadie al otro lado que pudiese escucharles. Luego regresó a su escritorio y tomó asiento, intentando calmarse un poco. Ese maldito gato siempre terminaba poniéndole de los nervios.

—Yo no he querido decir eso, Lucy —se excusó el muchacho—. Pero sí que has tardado.

—Natsu, por favor, no han sido ni dos minutos. No seas quejica. Podría haberos ignorado completamente y ya veis que no ha sido así.

—¡Ya sabía yo que Lucy no podía no querer vernos!

El muchacho sonrió abiertamente, como siempre, haciendo que el enfado se le pasase de golpe. Cualquier cosa dejaba de tener importancia cuando lo hacía, no sabía por qué.  Ella misma acabó contagiada y le devolvió la mueca, algo más tranquila. Happy voló hacia su regazo  para quedarse allí, acurrucado. Natsu tomó asiento en el suelo, frente a ella, sin dejar de mirarla un solo instante. Apoyó los codos en las rodillas para que las manos pudiesen sujetar su rostro con comodidad. Parecía aguardar algo, impaciente. Lucy sabía perfectamente lo que era, pero se hizo de rogar un poco más.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué queréis?

—¡Otra historia de Lucy! —dijo el gato moviendo la cola en sus piernas. Se giró para poder mirarla al rostro y la chica comenzó a acariciarle la tripa, haciéndole reír.

—No os cansáis nunca, ¿verdad? —Suspiró—. ¿No estabais buscando a alguien importante, Natsu?

El chico frunció el ceño, un poco pensativo. Parecía darle vueltas a una idea que llevaba varios días paseándole por la cabeza.

—Pero si nos vamos, no podremos verte nunca más. —Su voz sonó tan tierna que Lucy sintió que el corazón se reblandecía un poco más. Podía llegar a ser tan adorable, a veces.

Lo cierto es que la tristeza también le golpeó en ese momento. No hacía mucho tiempo que un agotado Happy había dejado caer a Natsu en mitad del enorme jardín que rodeaba el castillo en el que llevaba viviendo con su padre toda la vida, justo por donde había estado ella paseando una tarde fresca, como la que se avecinaba aquel día. Preocupada por su estado, ya que una caída tan alta no podía ser buena, se había aproximado a su cuerpo, invadida también por una gran curiosidad. Nunca había visto a otras personas que no fuesen los sirvientes que habitaban con ella y su padre, de modo que resultaba una oportunidad magnífica, estupenda, para corroborar todo lo que había leído acerca del mundo exterior. Ese que nunca había podido visitar por permanecer aislada y lejos de todos. Lo que no había esperado, desde luego, había sido toparse con Natsu.

Al principio su desconcierto con respecto a él y su gatuno amigo habían sido tan grandes que incluso se había asustado de ellos dos. ¿¿Todas las personas eran así de extrañas?? Comían, chillaban decían cosas sin sentido, no tenían ningún tipo de respeto por la intimidad. Aún así, sus historias de lo que había más allá de las murallas de su hogar la deslumbraron completamente, y quiso oír más y más de ellas. Permanecieron en su habitación, escondidos de la vista de todos, hasta que salieron las estrellas, momento en el que se marcharon a través de la ventana para desaparecer. Lucy se había quedado observando cómo las figuras de Happy y Natsu se perdían en el horizonte oscuro, temiendo que no volviesen nunca más. A fin de cuentas, le habían dicho que tenían cosas muy importantes que hacer, puesto que estaban buscando a alguien. Además, no tenían ningún motivo para regresar. Ella no era más que una desconocida.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente, llegando el ocaso, unos nudillos golpearon la ventana de sus aposentos. Al otro lado aparecieron nuevamente los dos, dispuestos a compartir anécdotas, sus vidas y cuentos. De ese modo, desde hacía casi **_un mes_**  ya, Natsu y Happy aparecían cada noche para hablar con Lucy. Ella les narraba y leía libros de historia. Ellos le contaban cosas del mundo exterior. Se habían convertido en sus primeros amigos. Sus únicos amigos, más allá de las paredes de su habitación. Ahora la idea de perderles le golpeaba en la nuca y le dejaba un sabor agridulce en la boca. Siendo egoísta, por supuesto que no quería que se marchasen. Disfrutaba con su compañía, con sus aventuras. Con sus caras de ilusión, de asombro y horror cuando les contaba cuentos antiguos. Incluso cuando le ponían de los nervios con sus estupideces manifiestas, insultándole o no acordándose bien de su nombre, como había sucedido durante las tres primeras visitas. Pero no podía pedirles que se quedasen allí eternamente, varados en medio de un bosque oscuro en un castillo viejo que se caía a pedazos sólo por hacerle compañía. No se merecían eso.

—¿Lucy? —preguntó el gato, extrañado. Su voz le trajo de nuevo al mundo y le acarició tras las orejas, sonriéndole.

—No es nada. Y bien, ¿qué queréis escuchar hoy?

—¡Una historia sobre un pez gigante! —dijo Happy.

—… No hay historias sobre peces gigantes —respondió la chica, algo más acostumbradas a las extravagancias del animal—. Prueba con otra cosa.

—… ¿Una historia sobre dos cangrejos gigantes?

—Cangrejos… —La voz de Natsu se escuchó leve. Parecía que la idea le resultaba de lo más tentadora. No sólo por la expresión placentera de su rostro, claro estaba.

—¡Happy, deja de decir tonterías! Y Natsu, quita esa cara de idiota, por favor.

Natsu se echó a reír escandalosamente, y Lucy tuvo que recordarle que no hiciese ruido si no quería que su padre subiese a su habitación a ver qué estaba sucediendo. Ella misma lo había hecho algunas veces para que su progenitor le prestase algo de atención cuando era más pequeña, pero hacía año que había decidido que aislarse era lo mejor que podía llevar a cabo.

—¿Qué tal si nos cuentas una historia de dragones, Lucy?

—Siempre quieres dragones, Natsu.

El chico alzó los hombros. La muchacha suspiró, dejando a Happy sobre la mesa para levantarse. Se dirigió hacia una de las muchas estanterías que tenía y alzó el brazo para coger un libro muy similar al que había estado leyendo antes de la llegada de sus amigos. Regresó a su asiento — el felino se aseguró de tomar buena cuenta de sus piernas otra vez —, abrió el libro y lo hojeó rápidamente, buscando qué capítulo no le había leído a estas alturas. Realmente no quedaban demasiados. Natsu y Happy esperaron pacientemente, hasta que Lucy lanzó un pequeño sonido de asentimiento y se recolocó en su silla.

—Aquí tengo una que no te he contado aún —carraspeó para aclarar su voz. El gato, al ver que iba a comenzar, bajó de su regazo y se sentó en el de Natsu, que lo acogió con cariño—. Es la historia de Salamander y Mireia.

—¿Salamander? ¡Ese es mi sobrenombre!

El muchacho le había explicado que se lo habían puesto porque era un mago de fuego muy especial. No habían encontrado a nadie igual en todo Fiore. La idea le había entusiasmado tantísimo cuando se lo había dicho la primera vez — Dioses… ¡Un mago! — que el pobre Natsu se había visto obligado a narrarle todo lo que sabía sobre su origen mágico y en lo que había desembocado. Al parecer, su padre también lo había sido. Su madre, por otro lado, era de origen humano. Por eso resultaba alguien tan especial.

—Pues tiene un origen histórico, como puedes ver. Ahora si estás calladito te lo contaré.

No hizo falta decir más. Lucy sonrió y respiró profundamente antes de empezar.

_—“Cuentan los sacerdotes que hace mucho, mucho tiempo, después de la Gran Guerra, Mireia gastaba largos ratos paseando por los bosques verdes de Fiore, pues aseguraba que no había lugar más hermoso en todo el mundo. Masul no la acompañaba siempre, pues tenía grandes asuntos que atender junto con Meiar, controlando a los demonios y asegurándose de que los humanos estuviesen a buen recaudo, pues eran aún jóvenes e inexpertos en la vida._

_Un día de esos en los que caminaba sola, Mireia se topó con que había algo que interrumpía su paseo. O alguien, más bien dicho. Se trataba de un enorme dragón de escamas rojizas, casi parduzcas, durmiendo en medio de la senda como si estuviese en su hogar, de lo que, probablemente, se tratase. Desde las luchas no había visto a alguien de su especie, así que Mireia, curiosa como era, se aproximó y permaneció junto a él todo el tiempo, fascinada por el color de su cuerpo y lo cálido que era, incluso a una distancia prudencial._

_El dragón pronto aspiró su aroma y supo que había alguien junto a él, de modo que se puso en guardia y abrió los ojos. La diosa intuyó que probablemente la reconocería nada más verla, así que decidió apelar al lado bondadoso que sabía tenían todos los de su especie. A fin de cuentas, les habían dejado campar en libertad siempre y cuando no causasen más destrucción. Pero lo curioso fue que la criatura no parecía saber quién estaba frente a él, y eso hizo que se sintiese indignada. ¡Sus hermanos y ella habían desterrado el mal del mundo! ¿¡Cómo podía no ponerle nombre a su rostro!? Algo furiosa, le espetó que le dejase pasar, pero el dragón se negó. Eso sólo la enfureció todavía más. ¿¡Cómo osaba hacerlo!? A pesar de su insistencia, no se apartaba bajo ninguna circunstancia. Cansada, claudicó y tomó asiento a su lado. Minutos después la cola de la criatura le rodeó el cuerpo sin llegar a tocarla, y al mirar hacia su enorme rostro picudo, se topó con que le estaba sonriendo. Le guió con los ojos hacia el pequeño sendero que había dejado apartando un poco su cabeza. Mireia bufó, se levantó sin decir nada y se marchó._

_Sin embargo, al día siguiente se encontró a sí misma regresando al lugar donde se había encontrado con el dragón. Ahí estaba, tumbado y somnoliento. Si bien en esa ocasión lo que hizo fue sentarse directamente a su lado y permanecer allí hasta que se fue la luz del cielo. Repitió esa rutina siempre que podía. Muchas veces, incluso se escapaba de los brazos de su querido hermano para poder ver al dragón, con quien había comenzado a forjar una curiosa amistad. Como su nombre no era pronunciable para otras razas, le llamó Salamander, porque, según ella, se veía como una salamandra de fuego._

De pronto se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta de madera, haciendo que todos se sobresaltasen. Lucy lo primero que hizo fue patear a Natsu y Happy para que se escondiesen debajo de su cama o cualquier otro lugar donde quedar ocultos, antes de que la voz grave de su padre sonase al otro lado, solicitando — o quizás más bien comandando — entrar. La muchacha dejó el libro sobre el escritorio, se peinó la melena, tomó aire y se dirigió a la entrada para no dejar esperando a su progenitor durante más tiempo. No era una buena idea. El hombre entró como una exhalación en el lugar, observándolo detenidamente, como si intuyese que había alguien que no debía estar en los aposentos de su única hija. Ella simplemente se hizo notar con un leve golpe de voz.

—¿Querías algo, padre?

—He escuchado voces.

—Eso es imposible. Yo…

—¡Sé perfectamente lo que he oído, Lucy!

Jude Heartphilia nunca había sido demasiado amigable con ella. Siempre manteniendo las distancias e intentando pasar el menor tiempo posible juntos. Lucy había pensado muchísimas veces que en realidad no la quería nada, pero precisamente por eso no podía entender por qué la retenía en esa estúpida torre dentro de aquel mugriento castillo abandonado de la mano de todos. No podía decir que lo odiase pero no sentía el mayor de los afectos por él, desde luego.

—Te repito —dijo, poniéndose muy seria—, que es imposible, padre. ¿Cómo pretendes que haya entrado alguien aquí? ¿Volando? —bromeó, intentando quitarle yerro al asunto—. Sabes perfectamente que no se puede. Simplemente —alzó el libro— estaba leyendo en voz alta.

—¿Y para qué ibas a hacer eso?

—Estoy sola.  —Fue la única respuesta que le dio.

En ese momento, sólo durante un instante, le pareció que los ojos de su padre brillaban llenos de tristeza y compasión. Relajó el cuerpo y aflojó los puños, introduciéndolos en los bolsillos de su túnica marrón. Se acercó a la ventana para mirar al otro lado, perdiéndose en el inmenso mar de árboles que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Suspiró sonoramente.

—No tardes en arreglarte. Pronto estará la cena.

Desapareció tan rápido como había llegado, cerrando de un portazo tras de sí. Cuando hubieron estado solos, Lucy se dejó caer sobre su asiento. Notaba las manos sudorosas y el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. Muy despacio, vio cómo sus amigos emergían de debajo del colchón, arrancándole una sonrisa, aunque muy leve. Happy se posó sobre su cabeza, murmurando no sé qué cosa de estar encerrado, mientras que Natsu parecía divertido por aquel episodio. Qué irresponsable…

—Bueno, qué, ¿seguimos? —preguntó, ansioso.

La muchacha negó con la cabeza, arrancándole un gemido de decepción a los dos, que empezaron a rogarle _“por favor, por favor, queremos seguir escuchándote.”_ Pero Lucy seguía en sus trece. Debía bajar pronto a cenar o su padre se enfadaría todavía más. Y no le apetecía.

—¡Pero nos vamos a quedar sin saber cómo termina!

—Es que no puedo, Natsu. Si mi padre vuelve a escucharnos subirá y si os ve, os matará. Y no quiero que suceda eso.

—¡No va a pasarnos nada, Lucy! Tu padre no nos hará ni un solo rasguño.

—No, Natsu. No te pongas pesado.

—¡Pero Lucy…!

Empezó a empujarles hacia la ventana, a pesar de lo muchísimo que estaban pataleando los dos. Cuando consiguió abrirla y hacer que Natsu y Happy estuviesen flotando al otro lado, no podía creérselo. ¡Había sido lo más parecido a una lucha épica en su vida! Y no sabía si deprimirse por ello o considerarse bastante más fuerte de lo que siempre había pensado que era. Jadeó un poco apoyada en el alféizar, intentando no dejarse ablandar por las miradas tristes que le estaban dedicando esos dos. ¡Malditos chantajistas! Sacó valor de debajo de las piedras y les miró directamente a los ojos.

—Os prometo que mañana os podréis quedar más rato. —Aquello pareció iluminarles la cara—. ¡Pero tenéis que venir antes! ¡Y nada de refunfuñar! 

—¡Aye! —dijeron los dos a la vez, arrancándole una sonrisa a la chica.

—¡Anda, volando!

—¡Adiós, Lucy!

Se despidió de los dos agitando con fuerza la mano. Al igual que el primer día, permaneció durante unos segundos con la mirada puesta en la extraña figura que formaban los dos, hasta que desaparecieron entre los árboles más altos del bosque. Ignoraba completamente que, varios pisos más abajo, otro par de ojos había contemplado la partida del muchacho y su gato.

En su despacho, Jude se pasó la mano derecha por los ojos, aún junto a la ventana, apretando los párpados e intentando contenerse. En el fondo siempre había sabido que algo así pasaría. Por mucho que hubiese tenido escondida a su hija toda la vida, tarde o temprano alguien daría con el castillo y entonces comenzarían los problemas. Probablemente no era ni la primera ni la última vez que se colaban en la casa, seguramente uno de esos tantos días que había estado fuera, intentando asegurarse de que nadie encontraba el lugar, y seguirían haciéndolo. Incluso si le prohibía a Lucy verles más. Incluso si doblaba la seguridad y no se marchaba nunca. Ella era idéntica a su madre, y cuando algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja, resultaba prácticamente imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Suspiró, cansado. Ya no tenía edad para esos trotes. No sabía realmente qué actitud tomar. ¿Debía reprenderle o callarse y dejarla hacer? ¿Y si por no actuar se la llevaban y la situación empeoraba hasta cotas insospechadas? Eran demasiados riesgos, demasiadas cosas a tomar en cuenta. Durante más de veinte años había sabido perfectamente cómo actuar en cada situación, pero en ese momento no tenía ni la más remota idea. Si fracasaba en el intento de protegerla, ¿cómo podría mirar a su mujer a los ojos cuando se encontrasen en la otra vida?

_“Layla… ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?”_

* * *

 

Era ya noche cerrada, y a pesar de todo, Lucy no podía conciliar el sueño. Demasiadas cosas le rondaban la cabeza. Demasiadas inquietudes. Durante la cena, su padre había estado extrañamente callado, sin comentar ni un momento lo que le había llevado a su habitación antes de la comida. Eso la había inquietado, más que otra cosa, pero tampoco se había atrevido a hacer referencia al tema. Prefería tener un rato de paz y tranquilidad junto a él que no estar discutiendo sobre las consecuencias de permitir que hubiese otras personas, aparte de ellos mismos, pululando por el castillo. También pensaba en Natsu y Happy. Tarde o temprano sería la última vez que les vería marcharse por esa ventana para no volver a aparecer nunca más. Sólo imaginarlo hacía que los ojos se le llenasen de lágrimas que se apresuraba en enjugar. No era nada justo. Ni siquiera sabía por qué tenía que quedarse toda la vida encerrada en aquel lugar, pero era, probablemente, lo que se le auguraba, puesto que Jude nunca había hecho mención alguna de mudarse o si quiera de salir a la luz. De dejarla ver mundo y perderse en sus caminos. Lo poco que sabía del exterior había sido gracias a Natsu y a las cartas que había leído sin permiso del escritorio de su padre.

_“¿Cómo puedo seguir viviendo así?”_

Se giró de nuevo bajo las pesadas sábanas que la estaban cubriendo. Hacía humedad y algo de frío. Incluso había llovido un poco. Probablemente la tierra debía estar húmeda, oliendo todo fuertemente a hierba fresca. Seguramente a Natsu y Happy les había pillado de pleno, estando ahora empapados y muertos de frío, a no ser que hubiesen encontrado un lugar en el que guarecerse.

Suspiró, incapaz de dormir. Harta de intentarlo en vano, apartó los cobertores y se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia su escritorio. Tomó el libro que les había estado leyendo a los dos tras encender una vela blanca que colocó a su lado. Lo abrió, buscó a toda prisa la página por la que se había quedado para continuar leyendo un poco más. No tardó demasiado en dar con las palabras exactas. Se relamió los labios y se inclinó sobre los brazos cruzados, hundiendo la barbilla en ellos mientras las letras comenzaban a fluir.

  _“Con el tiempo se hicieron inseparables. Incluso hay quienes afirman que la relación que se llevó a cabo entre los dos fue mucho más estrecha de lo normal. Los menos conservadores aseguran que había un profundo amor entre ambos, si bien los sacerdotes aseguran que algo tan pecaminoso no podía darse con Mireia, pura como era ella._

_Pero si no era así, no habría tenido sentido alguno que capitanease a los pocos dragones que decidieron permanecer del lado de los Dioses. De no ser así, no se explicaría la reacción que Salamander tuvo ante la muerte de la Diosa. Se dice que tal fue el dolor que la sobrecogió cuando la encontró muerte ante sí, que su rugido despedazó montañas y secó ríos enteros. Sus lágrimas regaron el Valle de los Caídos y su cuerpo sigue reposando, inerte, sobre la tumba que los hombres les hicieron, como un guardián silencioso y protector.”_

Lucy se limpió las lágrimas antes de pasar de página para continuar leyendo un poco más. Ya conocía la historia de Salamander, y nunca había conseguido no llorar por ello, puesto que siempre le tocaba el alma. La había leído en varios libros diferentes, y en pocos se hablaba del amor tan grande que había desarrollado por Mireia como en aquel. Los dragones nunca habían respondido ante la autoridad de los Dioses, porque habían aparecido en el mundo mucho antes que ellos, por eso le parecía algo precioso que, aun siendo de razas completamente diferentes, hubiesen podido quererse con tanta intensidad. Se preguntó si algún día ella podría sentir algo semejante, y quién sería la otra persona.

Sus ensoñaciones se vieron quebradas, no obstante, por una sucesión de ruidos que se dieron cerca del estudio de su padre. Con el corazón hecho un puño en el pecho, se quedó mirando la puerta, completamente sobresaltada. Delicadamente, como siempre que se trataba de un libro, cerró el que se había estado leyendo, cogió un batín de color rosa que utilizó para cubrirse el cuerpo, ataviado sólo con un camisón, y sin ponerse calzado alguno, caminó sobre la fría piedra del suelo para abrirse paso por los pasillos hasta el despacho de su progenitor.

El sentido común le dictaba el permanecer en la habitación encerrada hasta que todo hubiese pasado, pero tenía un pálpito que le golpeaba en la nuca, diciéndole que algo no iba del todo bien. Si eso era así, no quería encontrarse a la mañana siguiente con una pila de cadáveres ensangrentados, simplemente por haber sido una cobarde incapaz de actuar. Con todo y con eso, le temblaban las piernas, y no precisamente por el frío. Apoyó la mano derecha en la pared, manteniéndola ahí durante todo el trayecto mientras descendía por las escaleras con el pulso acelerado y los pasos inseguros.

Al llegar a la planta de abajo le golpeó la cálida luz a través de las rendijas que dejaba entrever la puerta del despacho. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras avanzaba despacio, cada vez más y más nerviosa. Las ideas le iban y le venían conforme se iba acercando, sin llegar a ninguna conclusión realmente lógica, provocado todo por la adrenalina, que le estaba saturando las venas.

Colocó una de sus pálidas manos sobre la hoja de la doble puerta y la movió un poco hacia el interior, simplemente para poder ver qué estaba sucediendo dentro. En el interior, su padre estaba revolviendo todo lo que había, buscando algo que parecía no encontrar. Nunca le había visto en ese estado, con el pelo revuelto, rojo y sudoroso. Y sobre todo, alterado. Tragó lentamente, buscando retroceder para regresar a su cuarto y encerrarse allí. Pero no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo.

Unos gritos de puro horror resonaron en todas las habitaciones del castillo, y su primer impulso fue correr a protegerse en los brazos de Jude, quien se mostró claramente sorprendido al verla aparecer tan acelerada y asustada. Lucy, que había estado evitándole prácticamente desde que se habían mudado hacia allí, se enterró en sus brazos, temblorosa y asustada, diciendo incoherencias que no alcanzaba a escuchar. Ni siquiera tuvo que preguntarle qué estaba sucediendo. Fuera, la cocinera y el jardinero estaban chillando. Aquello sólo podía significar una cosa.

—No puede ser. Nos han encontrado…

Las manos de su padre le acariciaron inconscientemente el pelo y la apretaron con fuerza contra su pecho durante apenas unos segundos. Los suficientes como para que Lucy pudiese sentir el calor que años de abandono le habían hecho olvidar por completo. Los ojos de Jude se centraron sobre ella para después fruncir el ceño y lanzarse sobre las estanterías de la biblioteca que tenía allí. Tiró varios libros al suelo de un manotazo, los cuales provocaron un leve estruendo, destacando, por encima de todos, un leve ‘clin’ metálico. Se lanzó sobre ellos como una fiera y rebuscó hasta extraer un medallón de él. Tenía la forma de un hada que parecía a punto de echarse a bailar. Cuando se puso de pie lo colgó del cuello de Lucy con muchísimo cuidado, apartándole el pelo con suavidad.

—Padre, ¿qué…?

—Tienes que marcharte.

—¿Qué…? ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no…

—Lucy Heartphilia, por una vez en tu vida, haz el favor de hacerme caso. —Comenzaron a escucharse pasos por todos los pasillos cercanos. Jude palideció—. Detrás del tapiz hay un pasadizo secreto que te dejará al otro lado de la muralla, en pleno bosque. Corre hasta que no puedas más y escóndete. Cuando estés segura, busca a un hombre llamado Makarov y muéstrale el colgante que te he dejado. Ahí estarás a salvo.

—¿A salvo? Pero, ¿de quién? ¿Qué está sucediendo padre? ¿Quién está…?

—Ellos te lo contarán todo. Yo no tengo tiempo. Lo siento mucho, Lucy. Ahora por favor. ¡Vete!

Aterrada, confusa y devastada, la muchacha observó de reojo el medallón del hada antes de volver la mirada sobre los ojos desesperados de su padre. Con las lágrimas amenazando con salir al exterior, le abrazó una vez más con todas sus fuerzas. No fue capaz de percibir que a Jude se le habían escapado un par de lágrimas traicioneras.

—¡Jude Heartphilia, abre ahora mismo en nombre del Rey!

La puerta se abombó hacia el interior después de un sonoro golpetazo que les hizo sobresaltarse a los dos. Se miraron una última vez antes de que Lucy consiguiese las fuerzas suficientes para cumplir la última orden de su progenitor. Corrió hasta llegar al tapiz verde que había junto a la ventana y lo levantó, encontrándose con una pequeña puerta de piedra que no tardó demasiado en abrir, a pesar de que los nervios se la estaban comiendo. Intentó no mirar atrás mientras la atravesaba y se perdía peldaños abajo. Ni siquiera quería escuchar. No quería saber absolutamente nada de lo que estaba dejando atrás, porque si lo averiguaba, no se encontraría con las fuerzas suficientes como para seguir huyendo.

Pronto el único sonido que pudo oír fueron sus propias pisadas sobre la piedra húmeda y fría, además de algunas gotas que al caer repiqueteaban sobre el suelo. El frío la invadía cada vez más. Si continuaba estaba segura de que iba a coger una pulmonía, pero no podía regresar atrás. Continuó bajando y bajando hasta que llegó a un pasillo llano, iluminado por pobres antorchas, que también se le hizo tremendamente largo. Después se topó con más escaleras que continuaban con la misma escasa luz, sólo que estaba vez tenía que subirlas. Los peldaños se le hicieron el doble de pesados que al bajarlos, a pesar de que había realizado mucho más esfuerzo. Pero estaba tan, tan cansada. Y nunca se acababan.

Fue por eso que, de pronto, todo se le echó encima, cuando quedaban escasos metros por llegar al final, y se echó a llorar, completamente rendida. No sabía qué estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, por qué se había visto abocada a huir sin nada más que un estúpido colgante y sin su padre, quien probablemente habría muerto, como todas las personas que había conocido a lo largo de su vida. Se encontraba completamente sola y sin ni idea de hacia dónde tenía que ir para encontrar a ese tal Makarov.

¡Y además estaba muerta de frío y casi ni se sentía los pies!

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Natsu y Happy estuviesen con ella. Seguro que le estarían diciendo estupideces, que todo saldría bien y que estarían con ella para solventar cualquier problema que se les presentase.  Pero se encontraba sola. Completa y absolutamente sola.

Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano derecha y continuó ascendiendo, a pesar de que los músculos de las piernas le ardían y parecía que iban a resquebrajarse en dos. No sabía cuánto rato llevaba caminando sin parar, pero su cuerpo no se detenía.

De pronto el techo apareció de la nada, provocando que se golpease la cabeza al intentar seguir subiendo cuando ya no había nada más. Se masajeó la zona del impacto antes de hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para levantar la puertucha hacia arriba y tirarla al otro lado. El sonido fue hueco al impactar contra la hierba y la tierra húmeda. Le costó un poco salir del agujero, puesto que tenía poca fuerza en los brazos. Cuando lo hizo, cerrando tras de sí, se dejó caer sobre el suelo, respirando agitadamente. Rodó sobre sí misma para poder levantarse. No veía nada salvo troncos, hojas y ramas.

No tardó demasiado en reparar en el hecho de que estaba fuera de los muros de su casa, aspirando el aire fresco y salvaje. Ese que sólo podía percibir desde el otro lado de las paredes de piedra. Los ruidos del bosque la tomaron desprevenida. El crujir de las ramas y las hojas, el gruñir de los pequeños animalitos y el ulular de las lechuzas. Seguía siendo de noche, sin lugar a dudas, aunque el follaje que la cubría era tan denso que no habría sabido decirlo. En otras circunstancias habría estado tan tremendamente emocionada que lo único que habría hecho durante un buen rato era saltar, chillar y gritar como una loca. Pero en esos momentos era lo último que se le pasaba por la cabeza, tan apesadumbrada como se sentía.

Tomó aire antes de continuar andando, si bien sus piernas se movían casi por inercia. El castillo no estaba por ninguna parte, de modo que no podía ubicarse. Y aunque lo hubiese visto, ¿de qué habría servido? No había salido nunca de allí. De nuevo los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas, y presa de la congoja, aceleró el paso, sin saber hacia dónde estaba caminando. Hacia dónde se dirigía.

La oportuna rama sobresaliente de un árbol hizo que se tropezase, cayendo al suelo, abatida. Se encogió sobre sí misma para continuar llorando, herida, sola, hasta que, presa del cansancio físico y emocional, se quedó profundamente dormida. Inconsciente de que un par de pasos se aproximaban hacia donde estaba…


	2. Mistogan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, y esta es una actividad que realizo sin ánimo de lucro.

Cuando Lucy abrió los ojos, lentamente, no fue capaz de recordar nada de lo que había sucedido antes de perder el conocimiento. Por un momento le pareció que seguía en su estúpida habitación, aguardando un día tan aburrido como el anterior, al menos hasta que apareciesen Natsu y Happy. Pero pronto se percató de que hacía mucho frío, que el lugar donde estaba tumbada era húmedo, y que las paredes de su cuarto nunca habían sido oscuras ni habían tenido esas formas tan irregulares e imprecisas; como tampoco existía la posibilidad de que hubiese una fogata apagada justo en el centro de la misma.

De un respingo se sentó en el pequeño lecho que alguien parecía haber conformado para ella, todavía cubierta con esa cursi bata rosa que no la protegía para nada de las bajas temperaturas que estaba sufriendo en ese momento. Y entonces todo le volvió a la cabeza. Los ruidos. Su padre enfurecido buscando algo. Los gritos en el castillo. El calor del cuerpo de Jude. La caminata por el eterno pasadizo. La carrera a través del bosque… Las escenas se fueron sucediendo de forma confusa y desordenada, como en una pesadilla. De hecho, al principio, tuvo la certeza de que aún se encontraba en un sueño, pero al notar el peso del colgante del hada en su cuello, supo que no era así. Aún demasiado impresionada por todo, permitió que las lágrimas inundasen sus mejillas, aunque no las dejó correr demasiado. Se las limpió antes de que le llegasen a la barbilla y sorbió. En ese momento no le servía de nada llorar. Tenía que descubrir dónde estaba.

Lo último que recordaba era haber tropezado y caído en la hierba. Ahora, era evidente que se encontraba en una pequeña cueva. Se levantó no sin esfuerzos, sintiendo todo el cuerpo dolorido, y caminó muy despacio hacia la entrada. Las articulaciones le pesaban como si fuesen de plomo, pero el aire fresco golpeándole en la cara le trajo de nuevo algo de vida. Los olores del bosque le llegaron como una bofetada cariñosa en el rostro. Durante sólo un segundo, se dio el lujo de sonreír y disfrutar de la libertad que tanto había ansiado desde hacía muchísimos años.

"Ojalá lo hubiese conseguido en otras circunstancias."

La expresión de felicidad desapareció lentamente, y sus ojos se centraron en intentar reconocer el terreno que la rodeaba. Su escondite se encontraba en la ladera de una montaña, bien oculto por los gruesos troncos de los árboles vecinos. Se preguntó si habría llegado hasta ahí ella sola y la habían recogido, o si la persona que la había hallado lo había hecho mucha distancia atrás. Entonces, por primera vez fue consciente de que estaba en manos de un desconocido. La idea le aterró. ¿Y si se trataba de alguien malvado? ¿Y si eran los hombres que habían asaltado su casa en plena noche para capturarla? Se abrazó a sí misma antes de comenzar a caminar, dispuesta a escaparse de su captor.

Sin embargo, apenas hubo andado un par de pasos cuando le pareció escuchar el murmullo que producía la hierba cuando se caminaba sobre ella. Presa del temor, se ocultó detrás de uno de los árboles más gruesos que estaba cerca y esperó pacientemente a que el ruido se marchase. Pero eso no sucedía. El sonido era cada vez más y más fuerte. Por prudencia, permaneció escondida unos minutos más, hasta que no se escuchó otra cosa que no fuesen los pajarillos piando de rama en rama; como si en realidad tan sólo se hubiese imaginado que alguien se estaba acercando y nada más. Aquello hizo que respirase profundamente, soltando todo el aire que no sabía que había estado guardando en el pecho, antes de girarse para dejarse caer sobre el tronco del árbol, relajada.

—No tienes por qué tenerme miedo.

Realmente dio igual que aquella voz masculina fuese la más serena que hubiese escuchado nunca. Casi dulce, para ser de un hombre. Nada que ver con el tono grave de su padre o las carcajadas estruendosas de Natsu. Ella se asustó exactamente igual que si hubiese escuchado el graznido de un cuervo o un perro le hubiese lamido el tobillo, porque no lo había esperado para nada. Mucho menos que viniese de detrás. Terminó de darse la vuelta con más brusquedad de la que habría deseado debido al sobresalto.

Así, se topó con un hombre alto que llevaba el rostro completamente cubierto, del cual tan sólo podían vérsele los ojos. Cuando sus miradas se entrecruzaron, todo el miedo desapareció de golpe. Le transmitió tranquilidad, sosiego, y la agitación, los nervios del momento, se esfumaron como la niebla cuando sopla el viento. Lucy parpadeó, extrañada, porque nunca jamás había experimentado nada igual. Parecía cosa de magia.

"Magia…"

Alzó una ceja, aproximándose un poco al hombre, que ya no le transmitía ningún temor, percatándose entonces en más cosas de su alrededor. Estaba vestido con ropajes oscuros y utilizaba una larga capa negra, raída por los bordes, probablemente para protegerse del frío. Fue entonces, al quedar a pocos palmos, cuando pudo percibir que tenía algo de piel a la vista en el rostro, y que su ojo derecho lo atravesaba lo que parecía ser un tatuaje. Hasta que no escuchó una leve risa no se percató de que se encontraba prácticamente sobre él, momento en el que retrocedió, completamente sonrojada, nuevamente contra el árbol. Inconscientemente se aferró a su batín rosa, apretándolo contra su cuerpo helado.

—La curiosidad parece algo muy propio de ti, Lucy Heartphilia. —En sus ojos vislumbraba una ternura hacia ella que no recordaba haber visto en ningunos otros.

—¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? —preguntó, completamente perpleja.

—Conocía a tu padre, y sé muchas cosas acerca de ti —repuso, misterioso—, pero no por qué estás sola en el bosque, sin protección.

Oh, era cierto. Sus dedos se desviaron hacia el colgante del hada, que pendía de su cuello y estaba a la vista. Al darse cuenta de que la joven lo llevaba, el hombre avanzó un par de pasos para poner la mano enguantada sobre él. A Lucy le habría escandalizado su cercanía en otras circunstancias, pero tras conocer a Natsu y a Happy eso era historia del pasado.

"Natsu, Happy…" pensó en ellos con cierta tristeza, mientras él escondía el medallón bajo su fino camisón.

—No deberías llevar esto a la vista.

—Lo siento —se excusó—, anoche atacaron el castillo donde vivía con mi padre y él me hizo escapar. —Le vio agrandar sus ojos castaños, probablemente por la sorpresa—. No sé nada más.

—Comprendo.

—¿Cuál… es su nombre? —sonó un poco recelosa, cayendo en la cuenta de que no debía de fiarse del todo de un desconocido.

—Puedes llamarme Mistogan.

Aquella palabra no tuvo ningún sentido para ella, por lo que se le hizo obvio que ese no era su verdadero nombre. Sin embargo, aunque intentaba desconfiar, no podía. Había algo en su forma de mirarla que le hacía pensar que sólo pretendía ayudarle, protegerla. Como si la hubiese conocido de siempre, lo cual no tenía sentido. Pero ese sentimiento estaba ahí y le impedía pensar mal de él. Además, le había salvado y le había dado cobijo cuando podía haberla dejado allí abandonada, matado, aprovechado de ella o robado lo poco que llevaba.

—¿D-dónde me encontró?

—Desmayada en medio del bosque. Probablemente agotada por todo lo que había sucedido anoche. —Su voz sonaba bastante más preocupada que antes—. Ven conmigo. Te daré algo de ropa limpia y comida. Debes de estar hambrienta y muerta de frío.

Fue en ese momento cuando Lucy se percató de que su estómago estaba realmente vacío. No comía nada desde la hora de la cena del día anterior, y se encontraba prácticamente famélica por ello. De modo que siguió a Mistogan sin rechistar, en aras de encontrarse con algo que poder llevarse a la boca para saciar su apetito.

El hombre la guió hacia la cueva de nuevo, girándose cada pocos pasos para asegurarse de que estaba siguiendo su estela, como si temiese que le perdiese la pista en cualquier momento. Ese comportamiento hacia ella intrigaba, porque por lo poco que sabía de las personas, no eran precisamente dadas a volcarse en desconocidos. Salvo quizás Happy y Natsu, que eran tan buenos e ingenuos que se volcaban en todo. Estaba segura de que era la primera vez que le veía, aunque una parte de su ser, la misma que le hacía no ser capaz de desconfiar de él, se sentía cómoda a su lado. Como si fuese alguien con quien hubiese estado toda la vida. Alguien cercano. Casi familiar. ¿Sería alguien con quien había estado antes de que su padre la encerrase en aquel castillo y por eso se preocupaba tanto de cuidarla?

Las ideas le iban y le venían por la cabeza de tal manera que estaba completamente distraída. No se dio cuenta de que Mistogan había dejado de caminar para esperarla, por lo que chocó suavemente contra él.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Perdón! No me había dado cuenta —se excusó con rapidez, moviéndose un tanto exageradamente. En sus planes no entraba el enfadarle por una tontería así.

Pero él simplemente sonrió. Lo supo aunque la máscara le cubría el rostro porque fueron sus ojos y no sus labios los que se torcieron en esa mueca. Se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar al interior de la caverna, que recorrió con pasitos ligeros para regresar al lecho que había estado ocupando desde que le hubiesen depositado allí horas antes. Él se dirigió hacia un gran macuto en el que no había reparado antes, agachándose junto a él para empezar a hurgar dentro. Lucy esperó todo lo pacientemente que pudo, encogida sobre sí misma, abrazada a sus rodillas y moviendo los dedos de los pies inconscientemente, impaciente por poder comer algo.

—No es mucho, pero espero que te sea suficiente por el momento. —Se giró hacia ella con algo de pan, queso y una manzana.

Lucy no esperó a que se lo hubiese dejado en las manos; se abalanzó sobre la comida como sabía que no debía hacer, ya que una señorita tenía que comportarse como tal. Pero Dios, estaba tan hambrienta. Mistogan se sentó frente a ella con las piernas cruzadas para poder comer también él. Se descubrió la parte baja que le cubría el rostro, la cual fue recorrida de inmediato por los ojos de Lucy, quien lo encontró realmente atractivo. Parecía mayor que ella, y había algo que delataba cansancio en su expresión, como si hiciese mucho tiempo que no descansaba bien. Permaneció con la vista fija en él durante bastantes minutos. A parte de Natsu, era el primer chico joven que había visto en su vida, ya que la gente que había trabajado para ella y su padre en el castillo habían sido personas de mediana edad.

Pero no era sólo eso lo que le intrigaba de él. Al ver poder contemplar su cara al completo, la sensación de que le era una persona conocida se acrecentó, y era algo que no podía comprender, realmente. Comieron en silencio. Mistogan parecía bastante ocupado en sus propios pensamientos, de modo que Lucy utilizó ese tiempo para intentar averiguar de qué podía sonarle aquel muchacho. Al final determinó que debía de haber visto alguna ilustración en sus libros, de algún caballero o príncipe, cuyo rostro fuese similar al de él.

—Creo que algo te inquieta —comentó al fin, provocando que se sobresaltase en su asiento.

La muchacha se sonrojó, cayendo en la cuenta de que no había dejado de mirarle ni un momento, e intentó excusarse torpemente. Nuevamente movió brazos y manos de forma exagerada, como intentando explicase con esos gestos. Desde pequeña había sido muy expresiva, tanto por la forma de hablar, de gesticular o las expresiones de su rostro, y era algo que no podía, simplemente, evitar hacer. Mistogan sonrió ante la escena, mordiendo la manzana que le correspondía, roja como la sangre, mientras Lucy seguía buscando algo que sonase convincente. Al final, agotada por su propia incapacidad, decidió claudicar, y tras un suspiro, le dijo la verdad.

—Es que usted me resulta familiar y no sé de qué. Podríamos habernos conocido de pequeños si no fuese porque llevo viviendo… aislada toda la vida. —En un principio había dudado sobre cómo terminar la frase, pero teniendo en cuenta que le había dicho que conocía a su padre, probablemente sabía aquello. De pronto sintió curiosidad. Antes había estado tan perpleja por su aparición que ni lo había preguntado, pero ese parecía un buen momento—. ¿De qué conocía a mi padre?

Mistogan entrecerró los ojos, agachó la mirada y siguió comiendo. Permaneció en silencio durante al menos dos o tres minutos, y Lucy temió haber hecho alguna pregunta no debida. Si bien lo cierto era que no podía imaginar un escenario en el que su padre y ese misterioso joven pudiesen haberse encontrado una primera vez. Cierto era que Jude a veces pasaba algunas temporadas fuera del castillo; no demasiado tiempo, apenas unas pocas semanas. Las primeras ocasiones en las que se había ausentado, ella había intentado escapar, y por eso los criados desde entonces la rondaban día y noche mientras su padre no estaba en casa. Quizás había sido en alguno de esos momentos, pero parecía demasiado joven para tener algún tipo de interacción con él. Además, no era por despreciar su vestimenta, pero no parecía de esas personas con las que Jude habría tenido contactos. Su padre tenía un negocio, motivo por el que se ausentaba a veces, en una de las ciudades cercanas; Mistogan daba la apariencia de un vagabundo, un errante, y no le daba la impresión de que hubiese sido por el trabajo de su progenitor por el que se hubiesen conocido.

—¿Tu padre nunca te dijo por qué estabais escondidos?

Lucy sintió que el corazón se le encogía en el pecho. Le había hecho esa pregunta tantas veces que la cuenta se había perdido muchísimo tiempo atrás. Nunca había querido responderla, contestando siempre de malas maneras, escudándose en que estaba demasiado ocupado como para atender otros asuntos o, simplemente, ignorándola. De modo que al escuchar a Mistogan hacerle esa cuestión, simplemente negó con la cabeza como contestación. Él frunció el ceño y torció los labios, llevándose la mano derecha a la boca, cubriéndola, pensativo.

—¿Qué sabes del mundo que nos rodea, Lucy?

—Pues… todo. Y a la vez nada. —Lo dijo con tanta tristeza que Mistogan no pudo sino sentir compasión de ella.

Pero era la pura verdad. Todo lo que sabía del exterior lo había conocido en los libros: el culto a los dioses, la creación, la geografía y topografía del mundo, la evolución de los humanos, su desarrollo, el modelo de gobierno, económico y social que tenían. Sus relaciones con las otras razas, prejuicios, temores, folklore en general. La forma de vestir, de pensar, de sentir que había más allá. Cada pensamiento extraído de las páginas de los libros. Pero no había podido verlo en persona nunca. Quizás ahora que estaba fuera de su hogar y tenía que encontrar a ese tal Makarov, tuviese la oportunidad. Mas ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? No sabía ni dónde estaba situado el bosque en el que llevaban ocultos tantos años ni dónde podía dar con ese hombre. No sabía nada. En ese momento volvió a golpearle la realidad, percatándose de que no tenía a dónde ir, y la única persona a la que podía acudir era ese desconocido que le miraba con verdadera pena en los ojos.

—¿Y sabes lo que está sucediendo ahora en Fiore? ¿Cuál es la situación actual con nuestro soberano?

—¿Te refieres al Rey Loco?

Mistogan asintió con la cabeza. Todo habitante de cualquier país, en realidad, no sólo los de Fiore, sabía del monarca demente.

El mundo estaba dividido en diferentes países, unos más grandes, otros diminutos. Fiore no era más que una isla alejada del centro, pequeña, que pasaba casi desapercibida, con una gran belleza natural. Durante generaciones había sido una tierra pobre y poco trabajada, puesto que sufría constantes ataques de demonios y otras criaturas semejantes por ser el lugar favorito de los magos oscuros. Estaba tan apartado de otros poderes más grandes que decidían esconderse allí para llevar a cabo sus ignominiosas actividades, tales como conjurar engendros para atormentar a los humanos.

Ningún rey había sido capaz de echarles y hacerles frente, hasta que un joven príncipe montón un ejército de magos, leales al rey y con corazones nobles, expulsándoles a todos ellos. Gracias a aquella hazaña heroica, Fiore se había visto libre y capacitado para desarrollarse, siendo capaz de hacerlo en apenas un plazo de quince años, llegando a igualar, incluso a los países más grandes. La magia había florecido gracias a aquellos valientes hechiceros, que se ganaron la posibilidad de crear gremios para servir a las buenas gentes de su tan amada tierra natal. El joven príncipe llegó a ser un magnánimo y poderoso rey. Su actual rey.

Sin embargo, veinticinco años atrás, la cordura del monarca había empezado a desaparecer. Se volvió cruel, arisco y despiadado. Su único confidente era su hijo Siegrain, quien se decía era la fuente de toda la maldad del soberano, siendo apenas un niño de siete años, pero tan poderoso como el más anciano de los magos existentes en el país. Corrompió el corazón de su padre, haciéndolo oscuro, desconfiado, paranoico, tiránico y vengativo, ganándose el sobrenombre de Rey Loco. Los gremios se opusieron a todo el daño que estaba causando, declarándose sus enemigos abiertamente; sin embargo el éxito no estuvo de su parte. El rey ganó todas y cada una de las batallas habidas gracias a la magia de su hijo, y los hechiceros que sobrevivieron quedaron malditos, perseguidos, aislados y demonizados. Únicamente conservaron el derecho a vivir aquellos que se unieron al príncipe Siegrain en sus siniestros ardides.

En la actualidad los gremios habían retomado sus actividades, pero estaban celosamente vigilados por las fuerzas reales. Lucy siempre había considerado aquello excesivamente triste, porque no entendía cómo un hombre justo podía llegar a transformarse en semejante monstruo. La única vez que lo había hablado con su padre, su gesto se había endurecido mientras dirigía la mirada hacia la ventana, hablando con la voz más grave y amarga que le había escuchado jamás.

—El poder vuelve locos a los hombres. Por eso, cuando llegue el momento, debe de arrebatársele. Porque los soberanos deben vivir para proteger al pueblo, no para hacerles sufrir.

En aquel momento no lo había comprendido, puesto que era demasiado pequeña, pero sus palabras se le habían quedado grabadas a fuego en el corazón, y las había guardado celosamente, porque en ese momento se había sentido realmente sobrecogida por la fuerza de las mismas.

—Pero, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con mi padre y con cómo se conocieron?

—En primer lugar, deja de hablarme de usted, Lucy. No soy tan mayor como crees. —La chica se sonrojó, asintiendo quedamente con la cabeza—. En segundo… quizás debería dejar que fuese otro el que te contase esta historia. Pero creo que podrás entender mejor a tu padre y el viaje que tienes que hacer si la sabes. —Respiró profundamente antes de continuar—. Puede que te cueste creerlo en un principio, pero tu padre era un mago. —Los ojos de la chica se agrandaron tanto como grande fue su sorpresa, de tal magnitud, que en un principio no reaccionó. Por eso Mistogan siguió hablando—. Formaba parte de los que se levantaron en contra del Rey, de los que lucharon contra él y buscaron la forma de derrocarle. El símbolo que llevas al cuello es el emblema de aquellos que combatieron a su lado. La marca de los primeros que se alzaron contra él. Fairy Tail.

La joven, atónita por lo que estaba escuchando, agachó la mirada hacia su pecho, extrayendo de debajo de sus finos ropajes el medallón del hada, observándolo en sus manos con silencioso pasmo, incapaz de creérselo del todo. No entendía cómo no lo había reconocido en el momento en que su padre se lo dio; quizás porque había leído hacía tanto tiempo y había estado tan asustada y confundida que su cabeza no había sido capaz de relacionar ambas cosas. Pero ahora que volvía a mirarlo, que contemplaba la curvatura de la cola del hada y podía discernir el ala, supo que era verdad. Su padre había sido un revolucionario…

—Tu madre también formó parte del movimiento —continuó Mistogan—. Intentaron muchas cosas, todas muy arriesgadas, pero ninguna dio resultado. Ella murió cuando tenías siete años por culpa de eso y tu padre decidió abandonarlo todo, marcharse, esconderse contigo en un lugar tan recóndito que nunca pudieseis ser encontrados. Pero ha permanecido en contacto con los miembros supervivientes de la masacre que hizo el rey.

—¿¡Supervivientes!? Jamás habría pensado…

—Nadie lo había pensado. Por eso siguen escondidos, esperando a reunir la suficiente fuerza como para poder derrocarles. A él y a su hijo. De vez en cuando llevan a cabo pequeñas incursiones en puntos muy determinados para intentar debilitar su poder; lo cierto es que cuentan con bastante simpatía de entre la población. Yo… soy algo así como un enlace. Les ayudo a saber del mundo exterior y quedaba con Jude para darle las mismas noticias, además de mensajes del líder de los rebeldes.

—Makarov, ¿verdad? Mi padre me dijo que le buscase.

—Así es. De modo que con toda probabilidad los hombres que os atacaron anoche fuesen enviados del Rey, o del Príncipe.

—Entonces, ¿mi padre…?

Mistogan pareció dudar unos segundos antes de responder.

—Es… poco probable que siga con vida. Y en el caso de que así fuese, es bastante probable que se lo hayan llevado para torturarle o castigarle públicamente.

Lucy permaneció callada los minutos siguientes, sin saber qué pensar ni qué decir. De pronto la venda que había llevado en los ojos durante tanto tiempo se había caído, dejando paso a una realidad que la superaba un poco. Sus padres habían estado contra el Rey, habían ayudado a los rebeldes a intentar derrocarle, pero por protegerle, por salvarle la vida, había abandonado todo aquello. Lo que creía que había sido su realidad se desmoronaba… Notó que los ojos se le anegaban de lágrimas, y las dejó fluir silenciosamente por el rostro. Mistogan se levantó de su asiento, dándole la licencia de dejarle a solas con su tristeza, mientras regresaba junto a su bolsa para buscar algo de ropa limpia que darle.

—Entiendo que todo esto debe parecerte imposible —continuó cuando regresó a su lado, tendiéndole la muda nueva para que pudiese cambiarse. Lucy alzó el rostro para mirarle con los ojos algo cansados—, pero es la realidad. Quizás tendría que haber sido más suave y…

—No —interrumpió con brusquedad, cogiendo las prendas y apretándolas contra su pecho—, no, lo prefiero así. Gracias por contármelo.

—De nada, Lucy. Ahora vístete, puesto que tenemos que marcharnos pronto. Si esos tipos siguen inspeccionando la zona no tardarán demasiado en dar con este lugar. —Se giró sobre sus pasos para empezar a recoger todo lo que había dentro de la cueva que no fuese algo meramente natural.

Lucy permaneció encogida sobre sí misma, sin moverse, hasta que él salió de allí, aguardando por ella junto a la entrada. Realmente no tenía muchas ganas, en ese momento, de hacer nada. Tan sólo le apetecía permanecer sobre ese lecho de mantas que empezaban a humedecerse y languidecer, puesto que ahora todo parecía demasiado grande, demasiado importante para ella. Siempre había soñado con vivir aventuras como las de sus libros de historias, a quién quería engañar, pero aquello…

"Papá…"

Un par de lágrimas traicioneras se escaparon de sus ojos, lágrimas que se apresuró en enjugar. El peso del colgante en el cuello ahora era mucho mayor, y por ello dirigió su mirada hacia el hada sin rostro. Cientos de ideas, de frases, de imágenes y fragmentos se cruzaron en su cabeza. Miles. Pero la que más se le aparecía, no fugazmente, sino clara, con insistencia, era el rostro de su padre, su voz acongojada, impaciente, cuando le había pedido la noche anterior que se marchase del castillo, que salvase su vida.

Lo siento mucho, Lucy.

La primera vez que su padre se había acercado a ella desde que tenía memoria, la primera vez que se había portado como un padre, la primera vez que le había dicho 'lo siento', había sido para perderle para siempre. ¿Cómo podía ser eso justo en ninguno de los mundos que podían rodearle? Estuvo tentada de volver a echarse a llorar. Pero entonces recordó las palabras de Mistogan. Quizás no estaba muerto, a lo mejor sólo se lo habían llevado al castillo del Rey. ¡Si resultaba ser verdad el que ese Makarov era amigo suyo, podía convencerle para ir a buscarle!

De pronto una energía renovada le recorrió el cuerpo y se puso de pie como un resorte, quitándose sus ropas sucias para poder vestirse con las que le habían dejado nuevas, limpias y sobre todo secas. Los pantalones, marrones, le venían un poco anchos, pero pudo ajustárselos bien. Las botas eran más o menos de su número, cosa que le resultó extraña, puesto que no entendía por qué un hombre iba a viajar con botas de mujer. Se dejó la camisa por fuera y encima se colocó un chaleco verde oscuro que se ató a la cintura con un cordel que le había dejado Mistogan con el resto de la ropa. Debía de tener la apariencia menos femenina del mundo, y estaba poco o nada acostumbrada a vestir de semejante manera, pero al menos estaba seca, guarecida del frío.

—Perdona la tardanza —se excusó al salir. Mistogan no hizo nada salvo sonreírle con los ojos. Había vuelto a cubrirse el rostro.

—No te preocupes. Ten, toma esto. —Le puso una capa del mismo color que sus pantalones sobre los hombros—. Te vendrá bien.

—¿De dónde has sacado estas cosas? Pareciera que se los hubieses robado a diferentes personas.

El que no hubiese respuesta por su parte no le dejó en absoluto tranquila, pero prefirió ignorar ese hecho y andar tras él una vez hubo comenzado a avanzar por el bosque que les rodeaba. Lucy no tenía ni idea de hacia dónde se estaban dirigiendo, pero lo más probable, pensó, es que le estuviese guiando hacia donde estaba Makarov. A fin de cuentas, su padre le había dicho que estaría segura con ellos, y si Mistogan de verdad formaba parte del grupo de rebeldes, entonces lo más sensato era aquello. Por eso, porque su mente divagaba con respecto al paradero de su padre y porque estaba demasiado fascinada viendo el mundo por primera vez, lejos de las fotografías, no se le ocurrió en ningún momento confirmarlo.

Caminaron durante bastante rato, Lucy no llegó a saber cuánto, porque estaba demasiado distraída con todo. De vez en cuando se paraba junto a algún animalillo, árbol, arbusto o planta y se quedaba contemplándolo, curiosa, fascinada, hasta que Mistogan aparecía a su lado para recordarle pacientemente que tenían que continuar con su avance o no iban a llegar nunca a su destino. Aquello le hizo pensar que a lo mejor el grupo estaba mucho más cerca de lo que habría imaginado en un principio, pero luego lo descartó, porque de ser así los hombres del Rey habrían dado con ellos prácticamente al mismo tiempo que con su castillo.

"¿¡Y si ha sido así!? ¿¡Y si ya no existen y me está conduciendo a una trampa!?"

Se detuvo de pronto, porque esa idea le asustó un poco. Contempló a Mistogan desde detrás, notando que la desconfianza comenzaba a emerger dentro de ella lentamente, como el capullo de una rosa cuando se abría por primera vez a la luz del sol. Sin embargo, cuando él se giró para comprobar qué sucedía, haciendo que sus ojos se encontrasen, todo aquello desapareció tan rápido como había surgido. ¿Qué clase de magia ejercía sobre ella que no podía, simplemente, pensar mal de él? Algo se removía en su interior cada vez que se miraban, algo que le hacía sentir una profunda nostalgia. Era tan… incomprensible.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a tenerla tan distraída que no se percató, al volver a avanzar, que Mistogan había dejado de andar, chocándose con su espalda nuevamente. Los siguientes segundos se sucedieron llenos de disculpas atolondradas de Lucy.

—No sucede nada.

—Igualmente lo siento mucho. Podemos seguir avanzando.

Se giró hacia ella.

—Me temo que aquí es dónde nos separamos.

Frunció el ceño, completamente desconcertada. Le rodeó para quedar frente a frente, y Mistogan le siguió con la mirada, retomando su posición original.

—¿Cómo que nos separamos? Pensé… pensé que ibas a acompañarme hasta Makarov.

—En ningún momento he dicho eso, Lucy.

—¡Tampoco lo has negado! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a ir yo sola? —El joven sonrió debajo de la máscara nuevamente—. ¡No le veo la gracia por ninguna parte!

—Tranquilízate, por favor. Tampoco he dicho que tengas que viajar sola. —No fue capaz de entender a qué se refería, y su rostro fue claro reflejo de eso mismo—. Tú esperarás aquí unos minutos. Pronto aparecerán aquellos que van a ir contigo. Yo debo marcharme en otra dirección; hay cosas que necesito comprobar.

—Pero… ¿¡y los hombres del Rey!?

—No te encontrarán en esta zona del bosque, no te preocupes. Además, tus guías no tardarán en aparecer.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Recuerda lo que te dije en el momento de conocernos, Lucy Heartphilia. Yo sé muchas cosas.

—Pensé que sólo era sobre mí —su voz sonaba entre indignada, asustada y un intento enorme por enfadarse sin conseguirlo.

—Sobre demasiado, sé yo. —Se tomó la licencia de colocarle una mano en el hombro derecho. Le sacaba cerca de dos cabezas, siendo realmente la primera vez que se veía como una mujer pequeña—. Ahora tengo que partir, Lucy Heartphilia. Que la bendición de nuestros dioses esté contigo. Te prometo que volveremos a vernos, quizás antes de lo que imaginas. Escóndete tras los arbustos y sal sólo cuando ellos aparezcan.

—¿¡Pero cómo sabré quiénes son!?

Su pregunta no recibió respuesta alguna. En el momento en que se separó de ella marchó sin girarse ni una vez. Dio igual cuántas veces Lucy alzase la voz para llamar su atención, para que regresase. Mistogan avanzó inexorablemente entre la maleza de aquel bosque, desapareciendo de su vista minutos después. Permaneció tan quieta mientras le seguía con la mirada que cuando escuchó el graznido de un pájaro se sobresaltó ligeramente, aferrándose a sí misma, cayendo en la cuenta de que estaba en un sitio que no conocía y que probablemente estaba lleno de peligros. De pronto la idea de estar en el exterior se le hizo menos apetecible, y ni siquiera tuvo que esperar al siguiente ruido producido por un animal para saltar detrás de los matojos, como le había aconsejado Mistogan antes de irse.

Se sentó, aferrándose a sus rodillas y enterrando el rostro entre ellas, intentando no ser consciente del tiempo que pasaba a su alrededor ni de los sonidos que la envolvían. ¡No tenía que haberse fiado de él! Daba igual lo cómoda que se hubiese sentido a su lado o lo tranquilizadora que le hubiese resultado su voz. Probablemente se tratase de un mago de verdad y sólo la hubiese hechizado para poder manejarla a su antojo. Iban a capturarla allí y…

—¡Aye! —Aquella voz le puso los pelos de punta, dando tal respingo que se levantó rápidamente de donde estaba, quedando expuesta a quienes pasaban por su lado.

Había estado tan centrada en no oír nada que no había escuchado los pasos de personas que se acercaban. O mejor dicho. La persona. Estuvo ahí, de pie, como un pasmarote, notando que el pecho, poco a poco, se le hinchaba, no sabía si de la felicidad, de los nervios o de la tranquilidad que acababa de envolverle. ¡Se refería a ellos! ¡Pues claro! ¿¡Cómo había podido olvidarles!? ¿¡Cómo no había podido caer en la cuenta!?

—… ¿Lucy?

Las lágrimas volvieron a fluir por sus mejillas mientras se movía entre los arbustos hacia ellos con todas las dificultades del mundo. Unas zarzas le arañaron las muñecas, pero no le importó en absoluto, porque no iba a estar sola.

—¡Natsu! ¡Happy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, queridos!
> 
> Hace ya... no recuerdo cuánto tiempo publiqué el primer capítulo, pero entre una cosa y otra al final nunca me he encontrado con ánimos para adecentar el segundo para subirlo a esta página. Agradezcamos todos al hype que me ha dado el capítulo 416 del manga que, por cierto, si alguien no ha leído, debe hacerlo YA, porque es fantabuloso~
> 
> Y... no se me ocurre mucho más que decir xD 
> 
> ¡Besos a todos!

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: ¡Buenas a todo el mundo!
> 
> Aquí os traigo mi historia más larga -hasta el momento- en este fandom. Hacía mucho tiempo que quería escribirla, y empecé hace ya dos largos años a trabajar en ella. No tengo mucho tiempo que dedicarle y lo cierto es que a veces me cuesta ponerme, pero le tengo muchísimo cariño y me emociona mucho todo lo que tiene que ver con ella, porque creo que supone el culmen de mi imaginación como amante de los AU. 
> 
> Agradecer especialmente a mi amiga Malale sus esfuerzos por ayudarme a que todo esto tenga sentido, porque aunque no lo parezca es bastante complejo, y siempre saca un ratito para echarme un cable cuando se lo pido. 
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado y, de ser así, que no os cortéis un pelo en dejar un comentario con vuestra opinión. 
> 
> ¡Mil saludos!


End file.
